Back to Gravity Falls
by ViviCosplay
Summary: After 5 long years Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls to spend the summer with their friends and family. Dipper has some big news, but before he can reveal it a familiar face returns. Will Dipper tell his family the big news or will this familiar face cause too much trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters**

Back to Gravity Falls

Chapter 1

 **Dippers POV**

The scenery flew by in a green blur, showing how close we were to the end of our journey. I turned away from the forestry landscape to look at Mabel, it didn't take long for her attention to shift from Wattles to me.

"What's up dipin' dot?" she questions with a tilt of the head.

"Why do you still call me that, we're 18 now don't you think we're a little old for that?" I whined despite bring up our supposed mature age.

"come on Dipper, we're heading back to the mystery shack can't I get a bit sentimental?" was her response to my complaint, mirroring my hidden excitement to be returning to the place of our amazing summer when we were 13.

It has been five years since our first summer away from home, that amazingly crazy time with adventures discovering the abnormal at Gravity Falls, Oregon. Now, we are finally returning to the place of our greatest summer, I can't wait to see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford and Soos and Wendy and everyone. There was one thing I worried about though, Bill Cipher, but we erased him in Grunkle Stan's mind so he should never be a problem again, but there is always a little niggle in the back of my mind that says he will return.

I stare out the window apprehensively, that was the reason it took us so long to return to Gravity Falls, well one of the reasons. The main one was that Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were off sailing the seas, but my concern over Bill returning did play a part in the decision to return.

"Dipper" a voice suddenly called to my right causing me to jolt in my seat and turn to face the excited face of my sister "we're here" she cried with glee, then rushed off the bus dragging her bag and wattles with her, barley giving the driver time to open the door before she rushed out and into the arms of Grunkle Stan. "hey kids, wow, what do they feed you back home your like giants now" he exclaims wrapping his arms around Mabel as I step off the bus to receive a firm handshake hug from Grunkle Ford. Once Mabel and I are released by the Grunkles we are swept up into a bear hug by a blubbering Soos, "I missed you dudes, it's good to have you back" he cries into our shoulders as he slowly releases us.

"It's good to see you too Soos" Mabel and I wheeze out trying to pull air back into our lungs. While Mabel catches up with her friends Candy and Grenda I turn to face Wendy, "hey man, here's you hat, figured you should have it back now" she says as we pass our hats back to each other, having kept them as a sign of our friendship for five years. "aww man, there is so much we need to catch up on, like five years of stuff" Soos mentions as we all come together as a group, "yeah, we should probably head to the Mystery shack, to catch up in a comfortable setting rather than just standing by a bus stop" Grunkle Stan mentions and as he suggests we turn to head towards the path that will lead us to the Mystery shack that holds so many memories both good and bad.

As we walk down the path I can't help but think about when and how I should tell them my news, if I even should, as I consider the pros and cons of this big decision my sister comes up and nudges my shoulder. "Hey Dipper, you shouldn't stress they are our family they will love you no matter what and you know you have to tell them even if you are scared" she whispers to me, somehow being the voice of reason out of the two of us. "I know that but it is a big thing so I am trying to figure out the best way to tell them" I whisper back, but her words do make me realise that I do have to tell them.

So as we are about to reach the front porch of the Mystery shack I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak when…

"Hey Pines family, man it is good to be back" a familiar voice calls chilling me to the bone as we slowly turn around to face someone I never wanted to see again.

 **Dun Dun Dun….**

 **Can you guess who it is?**

 **Please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters**

Back to Gravity Falls

Chapter 2

 **Dippers POV**

We all turned around with dread, which turned to confusion, there was a young man standing there, he couldn't have been any older than me and Mabel. He was an odd man, dressed really fancy with black dress pants and a top and a bright yellow tail coat, to top it all off he held a cane and had a thin top hat perched on his head. After I had taken in his attire I noticed his hair, one side was yellow blonde and the other was midnight black, what an odd combination.

"hey Pines family, did you miss me" he spoke and in that moment it clicked for all of use, the tone of voice, the words, the top hat.

"BILL"

We all shouted and a split second later Grunkle Ford had his gun pointed at bill and Grunkle Stan had his knuckle dusters on and both of them were in front of the rest of us. Instead of laughing and pulling some trick like rearranging our Grunkles faces, Bill actually looked frightened. He placed his hands out in front of him exclaiming "wow wow, calm down, I can't do anything"

"who's body did you steal" Grunkle Ford shouted to him

"don't worry we'll get your body back to you" Mabel started shouting to the thin air.

"This is my body" Bill said causing everyone to freeze and stare at him blankly.

"Yeah like we're gonna believe that, you Dorito" Grunkle Stan sneered "now what are you really doing here"

"I'm telling you the truth, apparently you can't try to take over another world and plunge it into chaos without some of the higher ups blowing a gasket" Bill explained, I was starting to think he was telling the truth I mean if he could do something about the gun pointed at his head I think he would of by now and it seemed that Grunkle Ford had come to the same conclusion. Grunkle Ford lowered his gun "ok it seems that it really is you Bill, but I still have some questions for you, follow me" he said then turned around and walked into the mystery shack as did the rest of us with bill following behind.

We all sat down in the living room of the mystery shack, since Mabel and I had been here Soos had put in a proper couch, so the Grunkles, Mabel and I and Candy and Grenda squeezed onto the couch while Soos and Wendy stayed standing. Bill was sat down on the old armchair facing us with a look of apprehension awaiting the questions that were bound to come. "I'll keep it simple explain why you are like this and why you are here" Grunkle Ford demanded

"Well after the whole weirdmageddon thing, the higher ups in my dimension decided I was too big for my britches and decided to punish me. So I am stuck in this meatsack and my powers have been reduced to mere parlour tricks and I am here because they banished me to earth and" Bill was explaining then his voice shrunk to a whisper "and I'm here because I don't know how things work on earth and I need your help"

After he finished talking we all just sat there in awe until Grunkle Stan started giggling then full on laughing "Ha Ha you need our help cause you're to stupid to know how things work here Ha Ha, this is hilarious" He spoke between giggles, Bill just nodded his head looking sheepish, I could tell this was hard for him to admit. "Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan maybe it is good that he is here, I mean better here then off terrorising other people right?" I spoke up for the first time since Bill got here, this caused Bill to perk up "That's right PineTree, I wont cause trouble here, I just need a place to stay" he hurried to call out hoping to convince everyone that he would be a good little demon. "hmmm, I see your point Dipper, well alright Bill you can stay here" Grunkle Ford started to say but was interrupted by bill shouting "Thank you Sixer, you wont regret it"

"but I have some conditions that you have to follow, first no going anywhere without one of use with you at all times, second no harassing anyone in Gravity Falls and third no mischief, do you understand?" Grunkle Ford continued sternly. Bill Slowly nodded his head seemingly willing to agree to anything in order to stay. "Good, now that that's settled, Dipper it looked like you had something to tell us before we went inside, what was it?" Grunkle Ford turned to address me, causing my face to go white and my palms to turn sweaty.

"Well um I did have something to tell everyone" I started hesitantly, as my eyes scanned the room and everyone was staring at me I started to loss my nerve, I was going to tell them not to worry and that it was nothing, but a reassuring look from Mabel caused me to change my mind. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell them something that could change everything

"I …. I …..

 **Boom**

 **Cliff-hanger**

 **Can anyone tell me what Dipper is going to say?**

 **Please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts**


End file.
